A Nova Desconhecida
by Sarah Marquez
Summary: Catarina e Micky só se viram uma vez mas foi amor à primeira vista. Micky vai fazer tudo para a ver de novo. Fic sobre os DBSK.


Agradecimentos

Esta pequena fanfic é dedicada a Catarina Raquel, de apelido Su-chan, uma rapariga que pode ser às vezes uma doida varrida, mas que lá no fundo – bem mesmo lá no fundo! – até tem um bom coração.

Uma rapariga com quem podes sempre contar para te fazer rir, chorar e, claro, é ideal quando queres exercitar os músculos mentais (sim, porque ela consegue ser um pouco mazinha!).

Mas é acima de tudo uma rapariga com um grande coração… e é super amorosa!

Não quero, caros leitores, que fiquem assustados com esta fanfic. É feita de todo o meu coração (pelo menos pela parte que é Sumaníaca) e espero que gostem.

Também conta com a participação do nosso querido Micky Yoochun, da banda japonesa DBSK. Não esperem demasiado desta fanfic, provavelmente não vai sair grande coisa daqui, mas que foi feita com todo o meu coração (ou pelo menos pela parte que é Sumaníaca, volto a repetir!), lá isso foi.

Quanto à realidade da fic, há factos reais e há outros inventados. Os subtítulos são excertos de músicas da banda. Achei que ficasse giro. 3

E dêem um desconto ao meu inglês… Vai ser utilizado frequentemente!

Agora sentem-se na cadeira, agarrem-se ao ecrã com unhas e dentes (literalmente, claro… Não queremos unhas partidas ou dentes a precisar de ir ao dentista!) e… divirtam-se!

_A felicidade é como a borboleta: quando a perseguimos, escapa;  
mas quando deixamos de persegui-la, pousa em nós._

**Memórias**

_Durante a minha infância, eu tinha um lindo sonho_

_- Ahahahah, Micky! – riam-se as crianças. – Oh, seu rato Mickey! Onde é que está a tua Minnie?_

_Micky suspirou. Nada mudara desde que entrara para o primeiro ciclo. Ainda continuava a haver aquelas piadas ridículas sobre o seu nome. Quem é que se chamava Micky Yoochun, na verdade?_

_- Micky! – gritou Asaka Takira, a única rapariga que parecia não se incomodar com o seu nome. – Micky-kun! Vem jogar connosco à macaca!_

_- Hum… - Micky não queria jogar à macaca. Era um jogo de meninas, como poderia…? Só serviria para ser mais gozado. Mas, por outro lado, era a única forma de ele arranjar amigos... Ele não hesitou mais e deu um passo na direcção dela. – Já vou…_

_Imensas pessoas, adultas ou crianças, queriam estar no lugar dele. Quem não quereria? Os pais dele eram nobres, e os seus tetravós tinham sido os conselheiros mais fiéis de um dos imperadores…. Ele era, portanto, muito rico. Tão rico que podia comprar dois ou mais países inteiros, sem arriscar nenhuma espécie de fortuna. E ainda por cima eram tão ou mais correctos do que os habitantes mais desafortunados. E era isso, não a fortuna ou a linhagem, que os fazia ser tão odiados._

_Micky passou o resto do dia a jogar com as raparigas, até que percebeu que elas se agarravam demais a ele. Aliás, todas o faziam, incluindo as senhoras mais velhas, e Yoochun não sabia porquê. Parecia que havia alguma coisa em redor dele que as atraía a todas, e não era apenas dinheiro._

_Na hora de voltar para casa, Micky disse ao George, o seu motorista particular, para aproveitar e levar Takira a casa, e ela mostrou-se muito impressionada com o carro. Aliás, demasiado impressionada._

_- Este carro é teu? – perguntou._

_- Não… É do meu pai!_

_- Ah, mas é teu na mesma…. É tão giro, e tão grande! Aqui cabiam o triplo das minhas bonecas!_

_- Como é que sabes? – sorriu Micky. – A Anata-sensei ainda não nos ensinou a multiplicar!_

_- Tu também não sabes, mas eu acho que mesmo assim este carro é enorme!_

_Foi a última frase completa que Yoochun ouviu dela. No dia seguinte, Takira mudou de escola. E nunca mais voltou. Yoochun chorou…. A sua primeira e única amiga… perdera-se._

**Trabalho de equipa**

_Procurá-los-ei em qualquer lugar, há tempo para isso_

Yoochun acordou, estremunhado. Não sabia no porquê de se ter lembrado daquilo, apenas sabia que isso o deixava incomodado… Andava a pensar nela há já algumas semanas, como se fosse um aviso, como se ela deixasse de ser importante…

Ignorando o sonho, ele levantou-se da tenda que tinha montado no jardim, e foi à casa principal, que pertencia ao seu amigo Hero Jaejoong e que era onde se costumava reunir com os amigos para ensaiar.

- Ei, Mike! Já acordaste, seu dorminhoco…. – riu-se Yunho, enquanto comia. - A Takaya-senpai quer que nós venhamos já para a agência, querem falar connosco acerca do nosso novo CD.

- E talvez comecemos uma tour pela Europa! – exclamou Jae, entusiasmado.

- Europa?

- Sim, Europa! – disse Xiah. – O Jae contou-nos que se andou a corresponder com uma miúda espanhola e agora quer conhecê-la.

- Em Espanha?! Sabes bem que daqui a Espanha são anos-luz!

- Não é bem assim. – contrapôs o amigo, entusiasmado. – Sabes que, agora, uma viagem até lá não é tão longa assim e o dinheiro já não é problema, a agência paga.

- Ahahahah, era preciso que eles aceitassem. – Fez-se Yunho notar.

- Damare! Tu e os teus pensamentos agoirentos… - Jae rapidamente se recompôs. – Além disso, aproveitávamos e íamos também a Londres, a cidade que o Changmin quer conhecer.

- Pois, mas ele não está aqui para concordar ou não. – Yunho sorriu.

- O que a paixão nos faz… - riu-se Xiah.

- Ai, ai… - acrescentou Micky, em tom de gozo.

- DAMARE!

Micky e os seus amigos pertenciam a uma banda j-pop muito famosa, os Dong Bang Shin Ki, ou melhor, os DBSK. Começaram por ser conhecidos apenas no Japão, mas depois a fama alastrou-se e até já possuíam inúmeros clubes de fãs por todo o mundo.

Logo após o ensaio, Yoochun despediu-se, com a desculpa de ter de ir ao supermercado. Na verdade, ele tinha um _feeling _que lhe dizia que, se queria ser feliz, devia sair dali e ir ao centro comercial.

E Micky foi. O que é que perdia?

**Encontro**

_Para passar um minuto com ela, eu desperdiçaria o resto do meu dia _

Micky deambulou pelo centro comercial o resto da tarde, até que se sentou numa esplanada, cansado. Podiam pensar que ele era maluco, mas o seu instinto nunca o tinha deixado ficar mal. Ele estava sempre presente quando acontecia alguma coisa, e todas essas coisas eram do seu interesse.

Micky começava a duvidar um pouco das suas capacidades... Nunca o tinham deixado ficar mal, mas a verdade é que ele correra o centro comercial de uma ponta à outra, sem encontrar nada que o chamasse a atenção.

Quando se preparava para desistir, Yoochun encontrou-a.

Era uma rapariga linda, diferente de todas as outras. Era ocidental, também. Cabelo castanho comprido, magra e de olhos castanhos, Yoochun nunca vira tamanha beleza. Movia-se graciosamente… e vinha mesmo de encontro a si.

- Hum, gomenasai.. hum…. – ela interrompeu o fio de pensamentos de Yoochun. – Podes dizer-me onde é a Naraneko?

- Naraneko?

- A loja dos peluches, eu preciso de ir comprar um para uma amiga minha… hum… podes dizer-me, onegai?

- Eu… hã… hum… eu…. – Yoochun não conseguia encontrar a palavra correcta e isso nunca lhe tinha acontecido. – hum…

- Deixa lá, então. Obrigada na mesma.

Yoochun nem queria acreditar quando a viu virar-lhe as costas e partir. Como é que ele não conseguira dizer nada? E agora de certeza que nunca mais a veria… nunca mais!

Ainda por cima, ela nem sequer pestanejara ao reconhecê-lo… se é que o conhecia! A banda já não parecia ter tanta importância assim, já que nem sequer fazia com que a pessoa de quem ele gostava reparasse nele.

O que não daria Micky para vê-la de novo. Por mais preces que Micky rezasse, nada acontecia. Decidiu então ir à loja, talvez ela aparecesse para ir buscar uma encomenda, embora fosse muito improvável.

Passaram-se semanas e só quando se mentalizou que devia seguir em frente é que desistiu. O problema é que, quando nós desistimos, o nosso subconsciente prega-nos partidas… E a Micky aconteceu o mesmo.

Por mais que tentasse não pensar nela, todas as noites ela estava presente nos seus sonhos e, quando passava pela rua, enganava-se frequentemente ao dirigir-se a alguma rapariga, pensando tratar-se dela... Resumindo, estava a dar em maluco.

**Fuga**

_O que é a liberdade? O que é correcto?_

- Ei, Yoo-kun. 'Bora dar uma volta?

- Já te disse para não me chamares assim. – reclamou, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Porquê? "Yoo-kun" é suuper kawai! Tenho a certeza que a mulher mistério gostaria dessa alcunha!

- Changmin! Tu sabes perfeitamente que eu não gosto de falar desse assunto, põe-me mal-disposto. Além disso, o que é que te deu? Não és o menino sensível do grupo?

- Posso ser sensível, mas não sou parvo. Depois de tantas semanas, continuas a pensar nela... e só a viste UMA VEZ! Aceita o facto de que nunca a irás encontrar e pronto, além disso, mesmo que o conseguisses, duvido muito que ela se lembrasse de ti.

- Eu faria com que ela se lembrasse.

- Ah é? E como, posso saber?

- Sendo sincero, ainda não sei. Mas sei que conseguiria, se pudesse.

- Hum… Gostaria de ver isso. - Changmin olhou para trás e voltou-se de novo para Micky, com um ar de urgência no olhar. – Acho que é melhor irmos.

- Hã? Porquê?

- Não perguntes. Corre, apenas. – E Changmin puxou o amigo e os dois começaram a correr, sem olhar para trás. Micky só conseguiu vislumbrar um grupo de rapazes com uma pinta horrível, e queria afastar-se o mais possível deles.

O problema é que isso não foi possível. Não se tinham dado conta, mas acabaram por chegar a um beco, e a única saída era aquela que estava já preenchida por cinco matulões, todos com bastões na mão….

- Ora, ora, quem temos aqui! O Max e o seu amiguinho da banda! – disse o do centro.

- Pois, pois… Ainda me admiro como ganhas tanta massa a dançar e a cantar e depois não tens dinheiro para me pagares o que deves, seu rafeiro! – exclamou outro, mas à ponta, cuspindo no chão.

- Eu não fiz por mal, vocês sabem isso! Apenas ainda não consegui arranjar fornecedores e perdi o dinheiro que me deram…. – disse Changmin. – Mas juro que vou arranjar.

- Ah pois vais. – disse o do centro novamente e todos começaram a rodeá-los. – O teu amiguinho pode ir embora, mas tu e eu temos umas contas a ajustar. Não fumo ganza à uma semana e já estou a começar a ficar irritado.

- Tu! – gritou um dos que estava no lado esquerdo. – Podes ir-te embora, mas se te atreveres a denunciar-nos, já sabes que o teu amiguinho vai estar envolvido. E, quem sabe, a vossa banda super famosa pode acabar mal!

Yoochun saiu dali, ainda a olhar para Changmin, que lhe fizera um olhar de aviso.

O que é que ele podia fazer? Chamar a polícia para salvar o amigo e para prender os agressores, ou ficar calado para o amigo não ter problemas e para a banda não acabar, mesmo correndo o risco de que eles o continuassem a ameaçar?

Yoochun não sabia o que era pior. Livre arbítrio ou moralidade, era tudo o mesmo. Para quê ter liberdade, se era para continuar a enfrentar essa espécie de dilemas?

_'' ...Volta o teu rosto sempre em direcção ao sol e então as sombras ficarão para trás ... ''_

**Descoberta**

_É finalmente o fim da minha transformação_

_Não. Acabou. Estou farta de ser quem sou, estou farta de ser a boazinha que todos conhecem e que todos adoram. Na verdade, agora quero ser a má da fita. _

- Catarina! – chama-me a minha mãe, do andar de baixo. – Vem jantar!

Primeiro aviso.

Cliquei em «Play» e continuei a ver o que estava a ver no computador.

_Quero ser aquela pessoa que todos temem, quero ser aquela pessoa que todos querem ver pelas costas. _

_É isso, quero ser famosa pelos piores motivos. _

- Catarina, já não te chamei?! – chama a minha mãe, novamente. – Vem jantar!

Segundo aviso.

Voltei a prestar atenção ao computador, mas já mais impaciente.

_Quero ser aquela de quem todos falam, quero ser aquela de quem todos têm medo, de quem até os gangues mais fortes fogem quando apareço._

- Catarina! A próxima vez que eu te chamar ficas de castigo!

Terceiro e último aviso.

- Já voooouu!! – gritei. Logo agora que estava tão interessada, tinha de parar de ver o vídeo.

Cliquei em "pause" e fui ter com a minha mãe. Apresentando-lhe a desculpa de ter um trabalho por fazer, peguei numa fatia de pizza e levei-a para o quarto.

Desde que me mudara para o Japão, que me mantinha fechada em casa a ver animes no computador, ou a alugá-los. Até agora, parecia-me a única vantagem de viver cá, poder ler mangas ou ver os animes que quisesse, confortavelmente e em primeira mão.

O pior de tudo é que também estava viciada numa banda japonesa, logo eu que prometera a mim própria não me envolver com nada que tivesse a ver com este país.

Tudo isso era irónico, porque um dos meus maiores sonhos, quando estava em Portugal, era visitar o Japão… mas quando os meus pais me anunciaram que tinham ambos arranjado emprego no Japão e que não só já tinham tratado da minha transferência como também teríamos de nos transferir logo na semana seguinte, fiquei revoltada. A partir desse momento, o Japão deixou de interessar e, por momentos, a sua cultura também… até que descobri que gostava demasiado de animes para desistir deles… mas era a única coisa do qual eu não abdicava.

Até que ouvi uma música na rádio e fiquei uma semana inteira com ela na cabeça, só sabia que se chamava "Beautiful" qualquer coisa.

Quando acabei de ver o episódio que estava a ver, lembrei-me da música e não pude deixar de ir procurar os cantores. Quando li o nome da banda e vi as fotos dos seus elementos, quase me apetecia chorar, tal era o espanto.

Como é que era possível? Estivera tão perto… tão perto….

Eram os DBSK e eu conhecia um dos seus elementos, o Micky Yoochun. Chocara com ele, no Centro Comercial, quando tinha ido fazer compras de Natal… Ele devia ser de poucas palavras, porque nem sequer me respondeu quando eu lhe pedi ajuda, mas isso agora já não interessava.

Fui ao youtube ver os videoclips e as imagens dele encheram-me o coração. Fiquei com vontade de voltar a vê-lo, mas de certeza que ele já nem sequer se lembrava de mim.

Mesmo assim, decidi ir procurá-lo… nem que fosse apenas para lhe pedir um autógrafo.

Mal o decidi, senti-me como se estivesse finalmente viva, como se finalmente estivesse completa.

**Sorte**

_Não te posso esquecer!_

Trim. Trim.

Mal a campainha tocou, arrumei as minhas coisas e saí da sala. Ainda bem que não tínhamos aulas à tarde, não me apetecia nada ter de aturar a professora de geografia.

Assim, aproveitei e, enquanto o meu irmão não saía, fui à biblioteca tentar saber mais sobre o Yoochun.

Fiquei a saber que ele era gémeos tal como eu, mas que tinha nascido dia quatro de Junho. Gostava de escrever canções e de jogar basquetebol. Para além de tudo isso, falava muito bem inglês pois tinha vivido na América desde o 6º ano de escolaridade.

Também soube que eles iam dar cá um concerto, dentro de duas semanas. O problema é que eu não tinha arranjado bilhete e já estava tudo esgotado. Teria de me contentar em sonhar com ele.

Quando o meu irmão chegou, fomos os dois para casa e fui almoçar. Estava ainda a pensar no concerto, quando tocaram à campainha.

- Já vou! – disse eu, levantando o meu prato… mas parecia que ninguém me ouvira. – Já vou, tenham lá calma!!!

Quando fui abrir a porta, fiquei muito surpreendida ao ver Edmund, um rapaz inglês com quem eu até simpatizava, parado mesmo à minha frente.

- Hum… Hello! – exclamei, esperando que ele não quisesse iniciar uma conversa em japonês. Eu ainda estava a aprender e, palavra de honra, sabia apenas aquilo que tinha aprendido com o vocabulário dos animes, ou seja, pouquíssimo. – How are you?

- I'm fine, thanks… So, Catherinne, is it true? Do you want some tickets, to go watch DBSK? I can give it to you, if you want to.

- Oh yeah, but… - tentei esconder a minha surpresa… ele queria oferecer-me bilhetes para o concerto! Que maldita sorte, pensava que isso só acontecia nos filmes… - Can I have it? Really? Honto ni?

- Yeah, sure… But… I also want to go watch, can you please go with me? I have two tickets… hum..

- Oh, sure…. I don't mind, it will be fun.

Assunto tratado. Ia com o Edmund ver o concerto dos DBSK, dali a duas semanas.

Só faltava convencer os meus pais… o que não seria nada fácil.

_'' Uma ameaça não pode causar nenhum mal, se não for aceite. ''_

**Música**

_Tenho esperado por isto há tanto tempo!_

- Um por todos e todos por um! – gritaram os cinco, antes de entrar no palco.

Yoochun não pôde evitar olhar para Changmin, que estava todo sorridente, à espera do momento certo para entrar.

Yoochun optara por não dizer nada a ninguém e Changmin agradeceu. O pior é que ele não percebia no porquê do amigo se ter envolvido em coisas tão perigosas como essa.

- Podem entrar. – disse o apresentador e a música começou a soar. Mal entrou no palco, os seus problemas deixaram de fazer sentido, o prazer da música era muito mais forte.

_Rain in my heart  
Mou yamanai namida wa, tonight  
Kimi ga saigo ni nokoshita hakanai  
Wasuremono no youni  
(I miss you)_

_Kimi no inai sekai wa, yami ni furuete  
Ne, subete yume nara iinoni  
Ai takute, oh my girl  
Aenai wake wa, kimi no sayounara wo kikitaku nakatta kara  
Baby I still love you_

O public aplaudia, freneticamente. Eles eram bons, mesmo muito bons, tanto a dançar como a cantar.

Yoochun lembrava-se sempre da sua família naquelas alturas. Se por um lado estava a concretizar o seu sonho, por outro estava afastado daqueles que mais amava.

_Mou naka naide  
Itsumo you cry oh baby  
Sonna tokoromo, so sweet  
Ima wa boku janai, dareka ga yeah  
Namida wo nugutterun dane_

_Dakedo kimi ga suki dayo  
Wasurerarenai, omoi de no nakadake ikiteru  
Kono omoi forever  
Dakishimeta hi no kimi no kaori  
Zutto karada wo hanarenakute  
Baby I still love you_

_Hazusenai, mune no kurossu ni, kizunnda sono namae  
Baby, you are my love_

Yoochun ainda há pouco tempo falara com a mãe, que parecera bastante abatida, mas feliz por ele. Tinha acabado de falecer um dos amigos chegados de quem ela mais gostava e ele não estava lá, disponível para apoiá-la.

_Kimi no inai sekai wa, yami ni furuete  
Ne, subete yume nara iinoni  
Ai takute, oh my girl  
Aenai wake wa, kimi no sayounara wo kikitaku nakatta kara_

Yoochun olhou novamente para os seus amigos, que pareciam felizes e despreocupados. Se todos estavam bem, e isso incluía também pelos vistos o Changmin, então porque é que ele não se sentia assim? Porquê?

_Wo…(ima mo kimi ga suki dayo)  
Baby I still love you  
(wasurerarenai), omoi de no nakadake ikiteru  
Kono omoi forever  
Yamanai ame ga  
Boku no kokoro dake kagirinaku nurashite mo_

Faltava-lhe algo especial. Faltava ela.

_I can't say goodbye 'cause I love you_

**Motivo**

_A essência da verdade é notada no movimento diário_

Depois do espectáculo, foram todos beber água. Estavam tão exaustos que nem sequer conseguiam chegar ao camarim, então dirigiram-se antes ao balneário.

- We rock!!!!! – disse Junsu, a sorrir. – Vamos beber uma cerveja, para celebrar?

- Uma?! – perguntou Xiah, escandalizado. – Aposto em duas ou mais, pá! Mas acham que estamos a brincar ou quê?

- Ok, ok… – Junsu abanou a cabeça. – Só tu, men…. Vamos então.

- Juras? – disse Jae.

Junsu suspirou. – Sim, sim… Palavra de… alcoólico!

- Palavra de alcoólico! – disse Xiah e Changmin, entrando no jogo.

Yoochun riu-se, secretamente. Todos sabiam que o Junsu não ia beber nada mais do que metade de uma e, ao jurar assim, todos viam que não era sincero, embora ninguém dissesse nada.

- Hum…. Mike… - Changmin pigarreou. – Podes vir cá, preciso… hum... de falar contigo em particular.

- Ohohoh – riu-se Junsu. – Não me digam que temos aqui um casalinho de homos e nem sequer sabíamos.

- Eh, Jun, cala-te. – disse Jae. – Só dizes asneiras!

- Olhem, o líder falou! – gozou novamente.

- Ai… Agarrem-me que eu vou-me a ele. – disse Jae, e começou a atirar-se para cima do amigo, às gargalhadas. Escusado será dizer que todos os outros se lhe juntaram, exceptuando Max e Yoochun, que foram falar para um dos camarins.

- Então, querias falar comigo? – disse Yoochun. – Fala.

- Ouve… Mike… Eu não queria fazer nada disto, tu sabes como sou. Mas eles ameaçaram-me, eles disseram que se não lhes arranjasse guita iam assaltar a casa da minha avó e tu sabes bem que ela não pode sair de lá, é doente e se lhe aparece algum à porta ela fica em pânico. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça, percebes?

- E não podias ir à polícia? Além disso, como é que te meteste com eles?

- Quanto a isso, sou culpado. Precisava de uns medicamentos para a minha avó e já não havia em stock… Por isso, procurei alguém que pudesse arranjá-los e o meu caminho foi dar a eles. Desde aí que não me largam e não posso ir à polícia se não também sou culpado…

Yoochun suspirou. O amigo tinha-se metido numa grande embrulhada.

_'' É justamente a vontade de realizar um sonho que torna a vida interessante. ''_

**Excitação**

_O que sinto é provavelmente amor_

Amanhã! Amanhã é o grande dia, o dia que eu espero há tanto tempo!

Amanhã vou voltar a rever o meu príncipe, amanhã vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Claro que não devo falar com ele, e ele nem se deve lembrar de mim… mas eu só o quero ver mais uma vez. Uma. É pedir demais?

Os meus pais não levantaram qualquer objecção, e gostaram do Edmund.

"Edmund!"- pensei, bufando de indignação. Como se eu fosse alguma vez ter alguma coisa com aquele rapaz ruivo e completamente tímido!

Sentei-me na cama e peguei no volume 4 de _Fushigi Yugi. _Não era dos meus mangas preferidos, mas até era giro para passar o tempo. Mas não consegui ler nem sequer uma página... Aliás, não conseguia fazer nada de jeito. A excitação consumia-me, como uma grande bola de fogo.

Levantei-me e andei pela casa. Tirei um iogurte do frigorífico mas, mudando de ideias, voltei a colocá-lo lá. Liguei a televisão e fiz _zapping _por todos os canais, mas nenhum me satisfez. Até que decidi sair um pouco e descontrair.

Fui então ao café ao pé do quarteirão e sentei-me. Senti todos os olhares presos em mim, poucos japoneses aceitavam bem a chegada de estrangeiros… O que me fazia sentir pior ainda, claro.

Quando me preparava para ir embora, apareceu a empregada.

- Hum… Konnichi wa… I want a _Diet Coke _and a chocolate cake, please.

Quando olhei para cima, vi que quem estava a atender era outra rapariga da minha turma. Esta cidade parecia atafulhada, não podíamos ir a algum lado sem encontrar alguém conhecido.

- Oh, Nobuko-chan! How are you, darling?

- I'm fine, thanks. I really missed you, you don't want do go out sometimes?

- Oh sorry, I don't hang out very often… Only in vacations!

E assim continuámos a conversar, durante horas a fio. Como as coincidências não podiam ficar por ali, fiquei a saber que ela também ia ao concerto e que tinha um bilhete que lhe dava acesso aos camarins.

E quando lhe perguntei se era muito fã deles ela disse que não. Tinham-lhe oferecido, e ela não sabia o que mais fazer com eles. E aí é que apareceu – a minha oportunidade de vê-lo olhos nos olhos. E ainda podia arranjar uma nova amiga ao Edmund.

Isso é que era um estrondoso 2 em 1!

**10. Concerto**

_Visões inacreditáveis, sentimentos indescritíveis_

A multidão estava ao rubro. Ninguém conseguia ficar quieto, tal era a ânsia de os ouvir.

Quanto a mim, estava uma pulga de nervos. Já ensaiara aquilo que ia dizer: ia pedir um autógrafo a todos e se podiam tirar uma foto comigo... Não iria falar do nosso encontro, claro. Ia ser uma fã normal, só que muito menos histérica.

- Ladys and Gentlemen, with you… Dong Bang Shin Ki!

As luzes apagaram-se repentinamente e o apresentador falou, desviando-se logo de seguida para deixar o palco vazio.

O meu coração acelerou. Era agora.

A música começou a soar e o meu coração martelou mais, dentro do peito.

Harue yoldubonshik jonhwalgoro hwaginhago  
Ojjoda tonghwajungiltaemyon gwaenhan uishimuro  
Non to mesejil namgyonwa

I shigane daeche nugugillae jonhwalhae  
Itjido anhun yojal sangsanghae manduronae  
Sumi makhil got gata Yeah-

Sarangiranun mare nal gadwodugo  
Jigyoun jansorinun sahyo to jipchagi doego No  
Nol jiullae dashin nae jonhwae nega tuji motage I said

Quanto eles apareceram, senti-me a desfalecer. Embora pudesse ser por várias razões, tinha a certeza que não era nem pelo ambiente, nem pelas pessoas que ao dançar se acotovelavam mutuamente ou pelo jantar leve que comera... Nada disso era importante nessa altura. O que interessava agora era ele.

A sua expressão, o seu olhar concentrado, o sorriso que dava de presente aos fãs… tudo me cativou nele, mais do que antes.

You Got The Wrong Number  
You Got The Wrong Number  
I'm Sorry. You Got The Wrong Number  
So Don't Call Me No More

Pergunto-me se me conseguia ver. Não, era óbvio que não… Embora eu pudesse jurar que ele tinha olhado para aqui várias vezes.

**11. Segunda Vez**

_Hoje é a última negociação_

Nuneul gameumyeon deullyeo oneun sorideul geudae ui maeumeul geudae ui jageun saenggakdeureul

Naemamui manheun jabeum ttaemune deutji mothaesseotnabwa mianhae mianhae

Nunmuri shigani ijen History geokjeonghajima Because

Já tinha passado muito tempo e era a última música. Eu estava nervosa, já nem conseguia mexer-me… _Tomara que ele se lembre_, pensei. _Tomara que tenhamos um bom clima os dois. Mas e se não nos dermos lá muito bem?_

* You're My Melody neoreul yeonjuhalke On & On (and on & on & on)  
neon norae nae sarmui soundtrack  
Insaengui modael balkhyeojuneun neoreul saranghae tto bulleo Jullae neon naui norae

No momento em que se despediram do palco e dos fãs, eu calei todas as minhas dúvidas e, acenando ao Edmund e à Nobuko, fui na direcção dos seguranças, mas não sem antes ver que os meus dois novos amigos estavam de mãos dadas e muito felizes. Ao menos que alguém o estivesse.

- I'm sorry… I have a guest ticket, can I get in?

- Hum… Let's see… Oh yeah, it's here… Fine, came with me.

- Thank you very much.

E assim o segurança levou-me até ao fundo do corredor e disse-me para bater à penúltima porta da direita. Acrescentou também que não precisava de me preocupar já que eles estavam avisados da minha visita e que eles eram tão ou ainda mais simpáticos pessoalmente do que na televisão.

Como estava muito nervosa, fui andando ao passo do caracol até à penúltima porta e, quando lá cheguei, respirei fundo e bati.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada, logo, pensei que tinha ido parar à sala errada… Bati novamente mas nada aconteceu. Quando ia para me ir embora, a porta abre-se e eu entro.

- Oi, oi… És a que tem o bilhete de convidado especial? – disse um dos elementos que eu não soube identificar. Mas nem tentei, ao olhar para o fundo da sala.

E foi aí que o vi, pela segunda vez.

"_Acho que os sentimentos se perdem nas palavras. Todos deveriam ser transformados em acções, em acções que tragam resultados."_

**11. Camarim**

_Foi num dia claro e nublado que o nosso amor começou_

Depois do concerto, Yoochun e o resto da banda foram para os camarins. Ao contrário do que se esperava, não estavam nada exaustos e aproveitaram o facto de a agente se ter ido embora um pouco antes do concerto acabar, fazendo uma pequena festa entre os cinco.

A música estava praticamente aos berros mas Yoochun divertia-se, distribuindo cervejas ao pessoal.

Até que começou a macarena e bateram à porta.

- Ui! Ui! – exclamou Xiah. – Será que é alguém a reclamar do barulho?

- Se for, paciência.

- Não abram. – disse Yoochun, a tentar colocar os microfones a funcionar, como se fosse karaoke. – Pode ser um segurança, e eu tenciono ficar aqui o resto da tarde.

- E princípio da noite, claro! – disse Jae, sorrindo.

- Mas vocês esqueceram-se de quem vem aí? – perguntou Yunho, franzindo o sobrolho. – A Takaya-senpai organizou um_ meet _entre nós e uma fã… Sortearam um bilhete e a fã premiada vem visitar o nosso camarim.

- Ah, eu não sabia de nada disso. – Jae franziu o sobrolho. – Ei, Mike… Passa aí uma cerveja.

- 'Tava a ver que nunca mais pedias! – disse Yoochun, e lançou a garrafa na direcção das mãos de Jae.

Voltaram a bater à porta.

- Quem vai? – disse Xiah, a comer um pão com chouriço.

- Eu não, estou ocupado. – disse Yoochun. – Esta merda nunca mais se liga, maldita _playstation_!

- Vou eu, vou eu. – suspirou Yunho e abriu a porta. - Oi, oi… És a que tem o bilhete de convidado especial?

Silêncio. A rapariga, que por sinal era muito bonita, olhara para todos mas depois acabara por fixar o seu olhar para o fundo do corredor, sem responder a Yunho.

- Ei, menina?? Ei, girl? Are you here?

- Hum, sim… Olá! – disse ela, cumprimentando-o. – Não sabia que um camarim era assim tão animado.

- Ah, isso é porque não deves ter ainda visto nenhum. – riu-se Jae. – Estás muito à vontade, para uma fã que vê os seus "ídolos" pela primeira vez.

- Ai, Jae, que convencido! – Yunho censurou-o.

- Não lhe ligues, - adiantou Xiah. – ele parece ser muito parvo, mas até é boa pessoa.

- Boa pessoa?! – disse Yoochun, que ainda estava de costas. – Não sei de qual Jae é que estão a falar, um dia vou querer conhecê-lo.

- Ah não sabes, seu engraçadinho? – dito isto, Jae levantou-se e foi ter com Yoochun. -  
À cargaaa!!!

E deitaram-se todos para cima dele, enquanto a rapariga ficava a olhar para todos eles, de boca aberta. Mas que cambada de malucos!

- Hum… Ai… Cuidado! – disse Yoochun, tentando escapar do molho. – Ainda não me disseste o teu nome, girl… Eu sou o Yoo…

E aí Yoochun olhou para ela pela primeira vez, desde que ela entrara. Era a rapariga do centro comercial, era ela! Como é que era possível, agora que ele desistira de procurá-la…?

**12. Festa**

_Enquanto viveres, conseguirás voar_

- Tu és a rapariga do Centro Comercial! Não és? Não és?

- Sou eu, sim. Mas… Lembras-te de mim?

Os olhos de Yoochun brilharam de entusiasmo, ele já nem conseguia ficar parado e foi logo ter com ela.

- Então não ficou!? – riu-se Jae. – Passou séculos a falar de ti.

- Cala-te. – sussurrou Yoochun, enviando-lhe um olhar ameaçador. De seguida, não se conteve e abraçou-a. Abraçou-a mesmo fortemente, nem ligou quando sentiu que ela estava a ficar incomodada, foi preciso o Changmin vir ao seu socorro.

- Ei, Mike… Deixa lá a miúda em paz, men… Ela daqui a nada sufoca!

E então, finalmente, Yoochun largou-a.

- Ano… Desculpa, desculpa… É que fiquei tão contente! Desculpa…

- Eu? – a rapariga olhou-o, incrédula. – Não tens nada de pedir desculpa, eu também estou super feliz… Pensava que te tinhas esquecido de mim!

- Ele? Como se isso fosse possível… - disse Jae, mais uma vez. – Quem me dera a mim, quase que comecei a ter sonhos contigo só pelas vezes que ele nos falou de ti.

Yoochun não aguentou e espetou um soco na cara de Jae. Todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto, até que Jae se levantou e disse:

- Bem, Mike… Continuas a bater que nem uma rapariga!

- Baka… - disse Yoochun, suspirando. Por um momento, pensou que o tinha aleijado. Era uma pena. – Eu sou o Yoochun, como já sabes. Podes tratar-me assim, ou podes tratar-me por Mike.

- Não gostas de Micky?

- Nem por isso… é porque me faz lembrar uma alcunha que eu odiava.

- A quem o dizes. – Changmin suspirou. – A mim também me chamam "Minnie". Malditos!

- Ah, ok… desculpa, então. – disse ela. – Eu sou a Catarina.

- Hi, Cathy! – disse Yunho, acenando.

- Não, por favor. Chamem-me Su, toda a gente me chama Su.

- Su-chan… Soa bem! Bem… - ele pigarreou. – Su, será que gostarias de sair comigo, amanhã à tarde?

- Claro que sim. – disse ela, entusiasmada. – Não imaginas o quanto fico feliz por ouvir isso!

- Mas vamos continuar a festa, porque é que continuam parados? – disse Xiah. – "That tonight's gonna be a good night… that tonight's gonna be a good, good night… I gotta feeling… uhuh…"

Podia dizer-se que esse era um dos dias mais felizes das suas vidas, para ambos.

"_Ser feliz é fazer de cada minuto um momento especial."_

**13. Jardim**

_Permanece ao meu lado, como agora_

Era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Finalmente tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-lo e ele lembrara-se de mim… Curiosamente, sentira tanta vontade de me ver como eu a ele…Então, combinámos encontrarmo-nos hoje.

Após meia-hora de indecisão, tirei umas leggins e um vestido para fora do armário e vesti-me. A seguir, fui à casa de banho e penteei-me, apesar de terem sido precisas cinco tentativas para ver como ficava melhor e de depois ter acabado por decidir levá-lo solto.

- Mãe, vou sair. – disse, pegando numa banana. – Volto para jantar.

A minha mãe espreitou, da porta da sala. – Estás maluca? Tão cedo, vais aonde?

- Vou… A casa de uma amiga!

- Ah, bom… Ainda bem que tens andado a fazer amigos, isso é importante. – disse ela, entusiasmada. – Não te esqueças das horas!

- Sim, mãe. Até logo.

Saí porta fora e fui até ao metro. Tive de me esforçar para entrar, claro, mas lá consegui arranjar um cantinho onde ninguém me pudesse chatear.

Quando chegou à minha paragem, saí e lá estava ele… tão bonito como sempre, a sorrir para mim.

Fui ter com ele e cumprimentei-o e ele insistiu em levar a minha pequena mala durante o caminho.

- Onde é que vamos? – perguntei.

- Surpresa!

E não me disse mais nada… Continuei a andar até irmos para o seu carro e ele levou-me até um jardim que eu por acaso nunca tinha conhecido. Ficava à volta do Templo Daigojin e era muito bonito, com cerejeiras avermelhadas.

- E então, gostas? – perguntou-me, sentando-se numa rocha, comigo ao seu lado.

- Sim… É tudo tão… lindo!

- Tu é que és linda!

- Ah não, não é verdade. – disse eu. – Estás só a ser simpático.

- Não, eu estou a falar a sério. Escuta. Nunca me interessei particularmente por raparigas, tu foste a única que me conseguiu prender no pensamento durante tantas semanas. Se estivesse só a ser simpático, garanto-te que não estaríamos aqui.

**14. Cantar**

_Estou bem aqui, cantando esta música_

- Obrigada, Micky. – e, ao ver o olhar dele, emendei. – Desculpa, desculpa, Mike… Estou é habituada a falar de ti assim, foi só por isso… Quando pesquisei coisas sobre ti foi esse nome que encontrei e tudo…

- Andaste a pesquisar sobre mim?

- Claro que sim, queria saber todo o possível sobre ti.

Ele sorriu-me, meio constrangido. – Espero que a internet não tenha coisas muito más sobre mim, então… E agora sinto-me em desvantagem, não sei quase nada sobre ti. Só sei que te chamas Catarina!

- Bem… Chamo-me Catarina Raquel e sou portuguesa. Vim há poucos meses para o Japão, então não conheço isto tudo muito bem. Adoro sushi e adoro toda a vossa cultura, principalmente no que diz respeito a animes e a mangas. Como podes ver, não sou muito boa a inglês, vou-me safando.

- Ah, mas eu posso dar-te umas aulinhas, se quiseres. – disse ele, aproximando-se muito de mim.

- Hum… Claro. – disse eu, um pouco incomodada com a mão dele, que repentinamente pousara na minha perna. - O… O que eu mais gosto de fazer é dançar, cantar…

- Uh, e cantas bem?

- Não, nem por isso. – disse eu, mas ele não acreditou em mim.

- Canta, Su. Vá lá!

- Não!

- Vá lá, por mim! – disse ele, e eu não pude resistir, ainda por cima não estando ninguém no parque a ouvir-me. Por isso, levantei-me e fiquei a olhar para ele, enquanto deixava sair a voz….

_It is the passion flowing right on through your veins  
And it's the feeling that you're oh so glad you came  
It is the moment you remember you're alive  
It is the air you breathe, the element, the fire  
It is that flower that you took the time to smell  
It is the power that you know you got as well  
It is the fear inside that you can overcome  
This is the orchestra, the rhythm and the drum_

_Como uma força, como uma força  
Como uma força que ninguém pode parar  
Como uma força, como uma fome  
Como uma fome que ninguém pode matar_

- Pronto. – disse eu. – Já não sei mais…

- Que giro, quem canta?

- É a Nelly Furtado, uma portuguesa que agora anda a ter muito sucesso no estrangeiro. O refrão é em português, mas tudo o resto está em inglês. Por acaso gosto desta música, faz-me ter orgulho no meu país.

- E tu que dizias que não cantavas bem! Eu adorei ouvir-te, podias fazer um dueto connosco!

- O Jaejoong não iria gostar muito, acho eu. Está farto de reclamar comigo e mal me conhece.

- Ele é assim… Não ligues, ele só gosta é de me provocar. Enfim, vamos almoçar?

- 'Bora lá!

"_O verdadeiro beijo dá-se com os olhos"_

**15. Beijo**

_Queres-me, caíste por mim, estás louca por mim_

Yoochun e Su estavam a divertir-se à grande. Depois de uma manhã romântica e de um almoço divertido, os dois decidiram ir procurar uma loja de jogos e fizeram apostas.

- Se eu ganhar, – disse Su – compras-me um neko de peluche.

- Mas se perderes, compro-te uma vela.

- Bah, tu já sabes que eu não gosto de velas… Não é justo! – disse Su, meio amuada.

- Ahahahahah, tudo é justo… Isto são palavras do Yunho, claro.

Os dois passaram a tarde quase toda a jogar, até que Su perde e Yoochun tem de ir comprar-lhe uma vela.

- Hum… Gostas? – perguntou-lhe, pouco depois.

- Tenho mesmo de responder a isso?

- Sim.

- Queres a verdade ou a mentira?

- A mentira, claro. Só isso me fará feliz….

Catarina suspirou. – Então, se é assim, a resposta é sim.

- Boa! – disse Yoochun e depois, pegando-lhe na mão, levou-a até a um banco. – Eu estava a falar a sério, Catarina, quando disse que nunca me interessara por ninguém em especial. Venho de uma família de gente rica e toda a gente gozava comigo por causa disso… Nunca tive amigos, até conhecer os membros da banda… Foi amizade imediata, agora somos unha com carne.

- Que bom… Sei o que isso é, mas de forma invertida. Quando eu era pequena, gozavam comigo por eu não ter o que a maioria das crianças tinham…

Yoochun sorriu. – Parece que somos areia da mesma camioneta, então.

- Ah não, não! – disse Catarina, levantando-se. – A minha camioneta é muito mais elegante.

Dito isto, fugiu e obrigou Yoochun a correr atrás dela.

- Espera aí, miúda!

- A quem é que chamas miúda, seu pernas curtas? Nem apanhar-me consegues!

- Ah é? Espera e verás! – Yoochun partiu então a toda a velocidade em direcção a Catarina e lá a conseguiu apanhar. – Viste? Viste?

- Bah, estou… - Catarina nem pôde acabar a frase, os seus lábios tinham acabado de ser fechados com um beijo de Yoochun.

Catarina, que não estava nada à espera, primeiro ficou parada e só depois começou a reagir. Colocou a mão sobre os seus ombros e correspondeu ao beijo, apaixonadamente.

Ficaram assim até não terem fôlego e até Catarina se aperceber que eram horas de ir para casa.

Hoje tinha sido, sem sombra de dúvida, o dia mais feliz da sua vida!

**16. Final feliz**

_És a razão da minha felicidade_

_- Mickey, Mickey! – gritavam os seus colegas. – E o Donald, onde está?_

_Yoochun não ligou novamente. Depois da partida de Takira, Yoochun não ligava a mais nada… e até as meninas com quem ele antes brincava fugiam dele, com medo de também serem gozadas._

_- Então, Mickey? E o Pateta, já veio?_

_Micky voltou para casa e foi chorar para o colo da mãe. Quando lhe falou na Takira, a mãe investigou e Micky ficou a saber que Takira se tinha mudado para o Canadá com os pais, já que a avó dela estava muito doente e o pai conseguira arranjar um melhor emprego._

_Passaram-se meses até que ele fez novos amigos. O primeiro que ele fez chamava-se Xiah, Xiah Junsu… Micky nunca esqueceu aquilo que Xiah tinha feito por ele, já estavam no 8º ano… A partir daí, Micky começara a ser aceite por todos e até a ser popular._

_E, embora houvesse várias raparigas a querer namorar com ele, ele nunca ligara a nenhuma. _

- Ei, Micky! – chamou-o uma voz conhecida. – Micky, amor, anda! Vamos jantar…

- Ah, hum… Ok, Cathy.

- Bah, pára de me chamar Cathy. Ou sou a Su ou não sou nada, já passaram tantos anos e tu nunca mais aprendes!

Yoochun sorriu. – Mas já temos uma Su em casa, não precisamos de mais.

- Tu é que és o culpado, quiseste chamá-la Susana!

- É um nome português, não é? Eu gosto dos nomes do teu país!

- Eu cá preferia os teus… Mas Susana Anata Yoochun é bem giro, não é?

- Sim, é.

E então apressaram-se em direcção à cozinha, onde uma bebé de dez meses pedia atenção.

Yoochun nunca mais se sentiria sozinho. Catarina já não se sentia deslocada. E, para além disso, nascera uma linda menina, fruto de todo o amor entre eles.

Quanto aos amigos, estavam todos muito contentes. A banda estava a ter mais sucesso que nunca, tinham arranjado uma nova vocalista – a Catarina, claro! – e tinham ido visitar a Europa. Além disso, o Max conseguiu livrar-se do problema das drogas, alegando que não tinha sido por livre vontade. Assim, pagou uma pequena multa e pôde sair.

O Yunho e o Xiah, para além da banda, começaram a dedicar-se à cozinha e à literatura, respectivamente, enquanto que o Jae andava só à coca de novas miúdas, embora não parecesse ter muita sorte…

Mas, em suma, todos tinham tido o que queriam. Era mesmo o típico final feliz!


End file.
